Dragon fear dragon love
by Ivy1
Summary: Draco recieves a mysterious letter and realizes it isn't hard to love. Open ended if enough people care I'll continue but complete for now.


Draco stalked through the halls as though someone had stood on his foot. He was favoring his right foot and he was definitely pissed off. Just moments before he'd been laughing at a rather nasty prank some Ravenclaw had pulled on Parvati causing her to cry uncontrollably. Parvati had come over to Draco for comfort and he shoved her away. She stared up at him with watery eyes and all he had said was "You're such a sad excuse for a Slytherin why don't you go sit with the Hufflepuffs"  
Parvati looked incredulously at Draco. And he just laughed and laughed and laughed. Parvati stared at him and screamed. Loudly. Draco stood up and Parvati grabbed him at the knee causing him to tumble knee first into her hard head. She was unconscious. Apparently his knees were harder than her head.  
"Damned pathetic girl." Malfoy mumbled as he made his way to the hospital wing.  
"What happened to you Malfoy?"  
"Mind your own business Potter"  
Draco thought for a second. Harry hadn't been in the great hall for lunch. Why? This was intriguing. Draco held his tongue.  
"You hurt that leg again come on I'll help you to the Hospital wing."  
"What do you mean I hurt it again?"  
"That is the leg Buckbeak got isn't it?'  
Draco was taken aback. Harry remembered. Draco himself barely thought about that damned Hippogriff anymore.  
"Yeah it is." Draco responded thoughtfully.  
"Come on Malfoy. Put your arm around my shoulder. It'll get worse if you walk on it alone."  
"Fine." Draco got close enough to put his arm around Harry's shoulder and realized Harry was just slightly taller than he was maybe an inch or so. His arm went up and Harry's went around his waist to take most of his weight off the injured leg which he had to admit wasn't a lot. Close contact wasn't something he'd had much of with Harry except in the context of quidditch but that always ended in one or both of them in the hospital wing where they were headed now. He found comfort in the raven haired boy he was a constant something he could rely on. They weren't friends but the understanding that each didn't really care to see the other hurt was there.  
"You alright Malfoy? Other than the leg?" Harry inquired gently  
"Yes Potter fine."  
"That's a nasty bruise on your neck there"  
"Is there a reason I'm getting treated like a prisoner?" Draco snapped at Harry. That's my business don't get into it Potter.  
"No. I'm sorry I asked."  
"Sorry Potter? You're sorry? Feh! I don't need pity! Not from you."  
"I don't pity you Draco."  
"Since when are we on a first name basis?"  
"We're here."  
"Thanks Potter."  
"Yeah. See ya."  
Draco frowned he felt at ease around Harry. He didn't understand it. He'd see him in potions later. He thought perhaps it was a spell. As the nurse worked on him he felt something in his pocket. When he was dismissed he reached in his pocket and found a small scroll addressed Draco Malfoy. He opened it and it read.  
_Please be at the astronomy tower at 9:00pm tonight. I'm looking forward to seeing you so we may talk in private__.  
It was signed simply with a lightning bolt. Draco was frightened. How had the letter gotten into his pocket? Who was it from? Was it from He-Who-Cannot-Be-Named? Or worse Lucius? He could ignore the letter but that could worsen matters. He steeled himself for the inevitable. He headed for the dungeons for Potions. He sat and looked around. He saw the weasel and that bushy haired mudblood. But not the person he'd hoped to see. Wait Draco thought I was hoping to see Potter? I must be going mad. But then again his well protected heart was slowly being infiltrated and he knew it. A few short weeks ago he'd woken up from a rather disturbing dream. Harry was being tortured by The Dark Lord. Screaming and writhing in pain and he couldn't do anything but watch Harry slowly die. While Voldemort and Lucius laughed. And then Lucius looked at him and said "This is what love will get you." He'd woken up with tears running down his face. Did that mean he loved Harry Lightning-bolt-scarred, Boy-who-lived, Perfect, popular Potter? Oh God he couldn't. It wasn't possible. He would have realized.  
"Mr. Malfoy unless you want detention you must pay attention in my class!" Snape looked at Draco amusedly  
"Sorry Professor I have a headache may I be excused?"  
"Fine"  
As he gathered his things he noticed Ron and Hermione watching him suspiciously. As he left he made a mental note to try to talk to the less hostile one later. He walked slowly in the empty halls. Thinking to himself about the strange looks the strange feeling and worse the strange letter. If it was Voldemort he might be killed if it was Lucius he would be worse than killed. The last time he'd been left bedridden for days. The sight of his own blood making him sick. His face always left perfectly untouched. But his body riddled with cuts and bruises the worst was a scar from his shoulder diagonal down his back. His skin so fair that it often took weeks after he got back from school for his bruises to fade away. He hid in long sleeves and taking showers on lunch or dinner break. He hoped Lucius wasn't feeling particularly sadistic. He remembered occasions where he was forced to strip completely nude and Lucius would kiss his body and then whip the spot with pin point accuracy. He would have to stay completely still or "Daddy" as he was called on these occasions would beat him to near dead. But never dead. God he hoped it was Voldemort.  
"You Ok Malfoy?"  
"Yes Crabbe"  
"You sure?"  
"Yes Goyle"  
"You coming to Dinner?"  
"No"  
Draco watched his henchmen leave. If only they could save him from his father like they protected him at school. He lifted his small thin frame and looked in the mirror. He liked his dorm far more than his cold lonely room at the Manor. There was no use staying in his uniform if he was going to be killed or beaten he didn't see why it should be ruined. He looked at a clock 8:00 plenty of time for a shower. He grabbed a towel and a change of clothes a pair of black slacks with green stripes down the sides and a silver button-down shirt. An outfit he liked but could be easily parted with. He undressed in the empty bathroom and stepped into the hot shower. He examined his neck as best he could. That bruise he shut his eyes and let his fingers run over it. Harry had noticed it and he'd snapped at him for caring. He didn't want Harry to get hurt not by anyone but Draco knew he couldn't protect Harry.  
"SHIT!" Draco screamed and hit the wall. "FUCK FUCK FUCK!"  
He made the realization he didn't want to. He was hiding it from himself. Pushing Harry away because he loved Harry.  
"I love Harry. I love Harry Potter." Draco whispered to himself  
Now that he knew he loved Harry he had to do something about it. If he lived through the night he swore he'd be honest. And damned if Harry didn't feel the same way. He looked at his hands his pale skin flushed from the hot water. He stepped out hair dripping onto the tiled floor. He dressed and rubbed the towel into his hair leaving it damp. He didn't bother to brush it back either. His hair lay haphazardly on his forehead, around his ears and just above his shoulders. He was making what could turn out to be a walk to his death. He took the steps up to the tower slowly. Making it up just on time and too soon for his own liking. He wished he could be held by the raven haired boy he loved. He felt a pain in his chest.  
He pushed open the door to the tower room and stood dumbfounded at what he saw. The room was gently lit by floating candles, the ceiling opened to the night sky, the floor covered in thick green carpeting, a black armchair sitting in a corner, a well lit fireplace, and a bed covered in a thick silver blanket and draped by a pale gold sheer cloth. But he seemed to be alone he took a step further in looking up at the stars. Was this some new sick twist to Lucius' torture? He certainly knew Draco's style and taste in colors. The room was to say the least beautiful. The door closed gently behind him causing him to jump slightly and when he turned around his silver eyes were met by a pair of green ones.  
"H-H-Harry?"  
" Since when are we on a first name basis?" Harry smirked  
"Is this some kind of joke?" Draco said acusingly  
"No Draco."  
"Then what is this for?"  
"For you."  
"Why?"  
"Because you deserve it."  
"I don't get it."  
"I know what it's like to be regarded a little cheaper than spit. I know what it's like to have everyone expect something of you. I know what it's like to feel alone in a crowd. I want us to get a new start to be friends."  
"Friends? Is that what you want to be?" a solitary tear fell from Draco's eye.   
Harry reached up and wiped the tear his cheek and took a step closer to Draco. Draco's mind raced. He wants to be my friend after all the shit I put him through. Why is he so close to me all of a sudden? Did I do something wrong? Does he know? Could he love me?  
"No Dragon I want much more"  
Harry's arm slid around Draco's thin waist and he put his lips on Draco's lightly. Draco's eyes shut slowly and he breathed deeply. The smell of whatever was uniquely Harry was intoxicating him. His arms snaked easily around Harry's back and over his shoulder his hand slipping into Harry's baby soft thick hair. Harry deepened the kiss gently coaxing Draco's lips open. And Draco could feel himself falling gently. His whole body warmed the glass cage around his heart shattered. He felt Harry's slick tongue in his mouth and the kiss became more passionate than Draco ever thought was possible. When they finally separated Harry looked into Draco's eyes.  
"I love you Harry Potter"  
Harry smiled "I love you too Dragon"  
_


End file.
